


A little bit in love with you

by Macdragon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/pseuds/Macdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a twist of fate, Eponine and Cosette are reunited as adults. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



> Thanks to gaialux for the beta.  
> I really enjoyed writing this. Cosette and Eponine are a wonderful pair. Hope you enjoy!

Eponine Thenardier was nothing if not resourceful. It was in her blood. She'd work anywhere, doing anything. Serving up fries, burritos, drinks, whatever was needed. Smile for the customers and maybe get an extra tip. It was her hustle, a legal version of what her parents did. Yeah, she was trying to make good for herself, even if she'd already managed to start fucking it up early on. 

This bar gig, though--this was something different. Eponine was sure this was the thing that would get her out of the gutter and, if not to school and full time benefits, at least something a little more exciting. 

The Musain was a bar teetering on the border between the gentrified part of town and the part that was still shitty. University students came here to feel cool and edgy, and to act like they were spending time with the "common folk." In the upstairs room, they gathered and spoke of justice and society and used big words like _hegemony_ and _paradigms_ , things she had to use her phone to look up later. Eponine found it hard to imagine a world beyond her next paycheck, but she was learning. Cynical as she was, she was beginning to see that this group--Enolras' group--was different. That maybe they could _make_ a difference. 

At least, it was exciting to think about while she sat behind the counter during slow early evenings, bored and eavesdropping on their conversations. 

Once, when business was at a snail's pace at the bar, she dared to creep upstairs and sit in the back of the room, watching as the students chattered amongst themselves, planning and arguing and laughing. She'd become familiar with their faces by then. Handsome, persuasive Enjolras. Courfeyrac and Combeferre, the steady center of the gathering. Jehan, who sometimes sat at the bar by himself, reading poetry, when it got too loud upstairs. Joly, who always made her wash a glass in front of him before she could pour any beer into it. And Grantaire, the most frequent visitor to her bar, and the only one who ever seemed much interested in talking to her--although most of what he said was drunken babbling. 

Really, she and Grantaire probably would have been suited to each other. Both of them tough, cynical, and pickled with drink. Except that judging by the way Grantaire watched Enjolras, it wasn't going to happen. She saw the appeal; Enjolras was shining, untouchable, with a way for words that would make anyone swoon if he actually turned his tongue towards charm. He wasn't for her, though. Nor were any of the other boys, except for one. 

Marius was nothing like her. He was stupid, but in a way that made her fall in love with him. She couldn't imagine being so idealistic. He was clearly wealthy, but he chose to spend his time here. It made Eponine want to take him under her wing. And he was cute. Truth be told, Eponine didn't often go for boys--or anyone for that matter. But apparently when she did, she fell hard, and she'd been staring at Marius for weeks now trying to get up the courage to ask him out on a date someplace outside of this dirty bar. 

"What if I wanted to join the Friends?" she asked Marius that night, as he tried to slip past her on the way to get another drink. She followed, knowing that she would be the one to pour it. The voices of the Friends faded behind them as they moved down the stairs.

He shot a look at her over his shoulder, his smile indulgent. "What do you know about politics…or law…or anything really?" He didn't say it meanly--there was pity in his voice. 

"I'm not stupid." She pushed past him on her way to the bar, stepping behind it to pour a glass of beer. In her annoyance, she filled the glass too high, and it sloshed over the rim. 

Eponine scowled and handed it to Marius, and he took a sip, smiling at her. 

"That's on the house, seeing as I messed it up--" Eponine said. Speaking of stupid, why couldn't she just admit that she wanted to buy him a drink? "Anyway, I can read just fine. I've even been writing a little." She held up the little notebook she kept behind the bar, where she'd been writing down her thoughts. 

"Ah. A diary. That's cute." 

Eponine hated how damn sincere he sounded; why couldn't he just been an asshole about it, when his words stung so much? 

"Better leave that to Jehan. And we'll take care of the politics too. Thanks for the drink, though." He lifted the glass and walked away, back to the man cave. 

Eponine sighed and started to wipe down the bar. Then she snuck a shot of vodka for herself. So much for joining the cause. 

It hadn't always been like this. Once, she'd been on top of her own little world. All it took was putting someone else down. 

 

***

Eponine had Sunday mornings off. Usually, she spent the time sleeping in and watching TV in her pajamas. She typically had the house to herself, since her parents were night owls and rarely awoke before noon.

Not this Sunday, though. This Sunday, she was on a date. Okay, not really. She was just calling it that. Really, she'd heard Marius saying that he spent Sundays walking his dog in the nearby park, and she'd kind of decided to just show up. Surprisingly for Marius, Eponine just happened to run into him. And since he was so polite, he had asked her to walk with him and his ugly mutt. 

(Eponine wasn't much of a dog person. Her parents kept guard dogs--miniature wolves really--that would be hard pressed to show any human affection.)

Marius did most of the talking, chattering about his law school classes, Enjolras' latest spark of brilliance, angst about living with his grandfather. When the endless stream of conversation stopped, Eponine looked up at him in surprise, and saw that his gaze was fixed on something ahead of them. 

She followed his eyes and scoffed at the sight of a group of fresh young things working on the community garden, wearing brightly colored t-shirts with the logo of a charity organization. 

"What?" Eponine asked, frowning. "You can't be that impressed--they're just here for extra credit."

"Look." Marius grabbed her sleeve, eyes shining. "At _her_."

He pointed, and Eponine looked. A girl with long chestnut hair, slim and delicate, a look of concentration on her face as she tugged weeds out of the garden. 

"She's pretty," Eponine said.

"Yeah." Marius had a big, stupid grin on his face. Eponine wasn't sure if she wanted to slap it away or hug him.

"So? Let's go say hi." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the garden. Eponine wasn't sure why she was doing this--it was her date--but damn it, the boy was just so useless. Someone had to help him. 

As if sensing people watching her, the girl straightened up, wiping her dirty hands on old jeans. Then, Eponine saw her face. Still a few feet away, their eyes met, and the bottom dropped out of her world. Freezing, she let her hand drop from Marius' as she stared into a familiar face. 

_Cosette_. 

Now, a slight frown creased Cosette's immaculate brow. "Is something the matter?" 

"I…ah…" Eponine was rarely at a loss for words. But she had not been prepared to see the foster sister she once tortured, and she certainly hadn't been prepared to see that foster sister blossomed into a gorgeous young woman. She glanced at Marius, hoping he would help out, but of course he was standing there, staring like an idiot. Just like she was. "Don't you recognize me?" 

Cosette blinked, studying her for a moment. Then realization dawned across her face. "Ep-eponine?" 

"Yeah." 

And then Cosette launched towards her. Eponine jumped back, certain that she was about to experience some very well-deserved revenge for their childhood. 

Instead, slender arms wrapped around her in a fierce hug. "It's so good to see you."

"What?" Eponine shook her head. So much for tough, cool Eponine. It looked like one-word answers was all she could manage today. 

"It's been so long. Wow, I never see anyone from my childhood anymore." Cosette moved back, smiling as she looked Eponine up and down. "What are you up to these days?" 

"Ah. Just working, mostly. Hanging out." Eponine had never felt so embarrassed. Cosette wasn't anything like the fragile creature she remembered. She practically glowed with happiness, and their brief contact had left Eponine’s heart beating faster. She noticed Cosette looking at Marius, and remembered he was there. "This is my, um, friend Marius."

"Hello." Marius was red to the tips of his ears. At least someone was more awkward than Eponine was.

"Nice to meet you." Cosette glanced back at the gardening group. "I should really get back to gardening. But Eponine, you should come see me sometime. Here, do you have your phone on you?" 

Eponine nodded and handed her old android to Cosette, against her better judgment. Cosette handed it back, and Eponine saw a new contact entry with her number and address. 

"See you soon, okay?" Cosette said.

"Yeah," Eponine said again, watching Cosette go back to her group. 

Marius startled Eponine out of her thoughts. "You have got to give me her address."

***

"You're sure this isn't creepy?"

"It is, a little, but that's not going to stop you, is it?" 

They were standing by the bar, 5 PM on a Thursday evening. Marius had figured out that Cosette would be out of class by now, thanks to some gratuitous Facebook stalking. Eponine had helped by friending Cosette in the first place and then letting Marius check out her profile. It meant that Marius had to spend time with her. That was it, really. 

"I'm really nervous," Marius continued. "Would you walk me there?"

"Sure. Why not?" She was walking her crush to her hot foster sister's house so they could hook up. It wasn't weird at all. "I'm off in fifteen."

Marius hovered around the bar while she waited for her co-worker to arrive. He could have asked one of his friends to go with him. Courf or Combeferre would have been happy to do. But maybe _she_ was his friend. That thought made her smile. 

"What's so funny? This is a bad idea, isn't it?" 

"You'll be fine." Seeing her co-worker walk through the door, Eponine took Marius' arm and swiftly led him away, before he backed out completely. She was determined to see him to Cosette's door. It had nothing to do with really wanting to see Cosette again herself. 

It was a long walk to Cosette's neighborhood. She lived in a place mostly populated by families--maybe she still lived with her foster parents. It made Eponine feel a little better, somehow. They were living completely different lives now, but they were both still stuck at home. Although Cosette's parents, whoever they were, had to be better than Eponine's. 

"Okay. This is where I leave you." Eponine stopped outside the gate, reluctantly conceding that she needed to live Marius alone for his little confession of love. Seeing his panicked look, she gave him a little nudge towards the gate entrance, then ducked away, walking down the street and pretending not to listen as Cosette greeted Marius, sounding surprised but happy. 

Eponine didn't go back to her neighborhood. Instead, she lurked nearby, walking around and around the streets until she was certain Marius had to be gone, no matter how good the meeting might have went. She thought about Cosette the entire time. Cosette, who she had always secretly been jealous of, even though she and Azelma tortured the girl. Cosette, with her big blue eyes. Cosette, who was so pretty now, who wouldn't get out of her mind--

Finally, she turned back towards Cosette's street and approached the gate. Cosette was still there, sitting on a bench. Perhaps Marius had just left. "Hey," Eponine called through the bars.

"Eponine! I'm so glad you came!" Cosette jumped up to open the gate for her, and Eponine stepped inside the luxurious garden, nothing like the stoop that graced the entrance of Eponine's own house. 

"I just had the funniest visit from your friend Marius." But Cosette was blushing; she was glad Marius had come. Eponine tried to tell herself that she wasn't jealous. 

"He was quite taken with you at the park, but I had to convince him to come see you," Eponine said, sitting next to Cosette on a bench, close enough so their shoulders almost touched. 

"He was very nice. I think we'll spend more time together. It's you I really wanted to see, though."

"I wanted to talk to you, too. Look, I know I was an asshole to you when we were kids. I just…" Eponine took a deep breath. "Sorry about that doll. And the dress. And everything else."

"It's okay." Cosette put a hand over Eponine's. A lump grew in her throat, her eyes stinging with sudden tears. 

"How can you say that?"

"It's important to forgive." Cosette squeezed her fingers, and then, to Eponine's regret, took her hand away. "I want to know what you're like now, not how things were. Tell me." 

And Eponine did. They talked for hours, laughing and crying, speaking of old things and new. Cosette listened to her, in a way that no one had for years. Certainly not her parents, or the boys at the Musain. When it grew dark, Eponine reluctantly took her leave, but she promised to return. 

***

She kept to that promise. Soon, whenever she had free time outside of the bar, she was at Cosette's house. They didn't do anything too exciting--just watch Netflix, eat snacks, do each other's nails, stuff like that. Stupid sleepover shit that Cosette definitely didn't experience as a little girl, and that Eponine had always felt too old for. 

Marius was there too, sometimes, but Cosette rarely spoke of him to Eponine. She said she was too shy about crushes. Eponine said she was the same way. 

***

Every moment with Cosette was a shining star in the darkness. Everything else kind of sucked. The rumblings upstairs at the bar were getting more serious. The boys were planning a protest, and Eponine watched enough news to know that protests couldn't always be peaceful. She had a bad feeling about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

That didn't stop her from asking to join. And Enjolras himself deigned to come down from his patriotic pedestal to deny her. "You're just not informed enough, Eponine. It will be fine. Some drinks the night before would be nice, though."

That night after her shift, she ran to Cosette's house. She knew it was late, and when Cosette appeared at the door in her pajamas, she burst into tears out of guilt. 

But Cosette didn't judge her. She just wrapped Eponine in a hug and took her inside for hot chocolate. 

Snuggled up together on the couch, Eponine told Cosette about the "revolution." Cosette went still, her usually bright expression fading into worry. 

"Will Marius be there?" 

Eponine nodded. 

"And you?"

"Maybe." 

Cosette leaned in close, so they Eponine was staring right into her bright blue eyes. And then, suddenly, their lips were brushing. Eponine pulled Cosette into her arms, and they clung to each other. They were clumsy at first, and Cosette couldn't stop giggling, but Eponine didn't care. It was perfect. 

Then, they heard the footsteps of Cosette's father upstairs, and they broke away. 

"I should go," Eponine breathed. "Work tomorrow." What a lame excuse. She gathered up her things. "Thanks. For comforting me and everything." She leaned in and kissed Cosette on the cheek, then hurried away, not wanting her father to see them together. 

Once outside, she nearly ran into someone lurking by the gate. Eponine's hand flew to her keys, where she had pepper spray. 

"Calm down, little pup. You wouldn't spray your own father, would you?" 

The elder Thenardier grinned down at her, and Eponine reluctantly lowered the canister. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just seeing where you go all these nights. Is it some boy?" 

"No." Eponine replied too vehemently, but that would make her father believe he was right. Good. 

"Look like they have a lot of money."

"If you go near this house again, you will regret it." Eponine's voice was cold and flat, devoid of the wicked humor in her father's tones. "I'll scream and wake the neighbors, and I'll call the police. I bet they'd love to see you again."

"No loyalty!" Her father threw up his hands, but he moved along down the street with Eponine following. She was going to see to it that he made it all the way home, no trouble tonight. 

***

That was the only reason she went back to Cosette's the next day. She just wanted to make sure the house was okay, that was it, really. 

But this time, Cosette was the one crying when she got there. Eponine let herself in through the gate, familiar enough with the house to feel comfortable doing so. Cosette was on the bench in the garden, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. 

Eponine held her wordlessly until she spoke. 

"Papa is making us move."

Eponine sucked in a breath of surprise. "No! Why?"

"He says it's too dangerous, with the protests." Cosette slumped against her and Eponine stroked her hair gently. "We'll come back, I hope." She sat up again suddenly. "I know! Why don't you come with me?"

Eponine was silent for a moment. "I couldn't, Cosette. I decided that I have to go to the protest tomorrow. Maybe Enjolras is right, I don't understand it. But I do know it's bigger than me, and I want to be there. I don't want to turn into my parents." 

Cosette sighed. "Marius wouldn't go either, but he said it's because he has no money."

Eponine shook her head. Did that mean Marius cared for Cosette more? Did she like him more? She didn't want to think about those things. Instead, she kissed Cosette again, and did not think about the revolution for an hour or two. 

***  
But the revolution would not stay quiet for long. 

When Enjolras spoke about this city, he brought it to life. The streets they walked on were something beautiful. But they weren't perfect. In this city, a life like Eponine's could happen just as easily as a life like Cosette's. But surely they needed both to make the city whole. 

That morning, she bound her chest and pulled her hair up under a cap, dressing in men's clothing. Would Cosette like her better as a boy--? No, she wouldn't think about that. The protest would be crowded, so no one would recognize her. Except maybe at the last minute, when she would show everyone that she, Eponine Thenardier, could fight for freedom just like the rest of them. 

Then when this was all over, she and Cosette could be together. Marius too, if he wanted. Just one more day, and they could all be happy. Eponine was smiling as she walked towards the revolution.


End file.
